Taking Matters Into His Own Hands
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink Spencer always had trouble connecting with others on a personal level, so he has learned to take care of his own needs. Contains strong sexual content! Reid-centric Please R/R!


Reid always had trouble relating with others on a personal level. He'd had a few relationships but none of them had lasted very long. Contrary to what his team probably thought, he wasn't a virgin. He wasn't the most sexually experienced person, but he had in fact had several sexual relationships. They hadn't lasted long however do to his difficulty to relate to others on a personal level. He found it easier to take care of his own needs. There was no one to impress that way. He only had his expectations to live up to and no one else's. Arriving home on a cool May evening Spencer could feel the need for sexual release filling him. Smiling to himself Spencer knew exactly what he needed and just how to get it. --------------------------------

Entering his bedroom Spencer chose to leave the overhead light off and opted to turn on the lamp on his nightstand instead. The light cast the room in a pale glow. Stripping out of his clothes Spencer allowed his hands to roam his body. He wasn't as built as Morgan, not by a long shot, but the hand-to-hand training Morgan had been giving him was doing a world of good for his physique. A needy gasp escaped his lips when his hands reached his nipples. Whimpering in pleasure he took first one then the other in-between his thumb and index finger and pinched them. Increasing the pressure he smiled when he felt his cock begin to harden. Giving his nipples a bit more attention he blew out a shaky breath when his arousal reached a point he could no longer ignore. ---------------------------

Stretching out on the bed Spencer allowed one hand to slip down and cup his growing hardness while his other hand continued to play with his nipples.

"Oh yes," he breathed as his hand moved from the base to the tip. After reaching the head he teased his finger in the slit hissing out a shaky breath as he did. A few drops of precum were appearing at the tip. An image of Morgan flashed in his mind causing his cock to jump. Naked and wanting, begging Reid to fuck him. About six months ago, Spencer had come to a realization that he was in love with one Derek Morgan. A realization he would never confess to anyone. It started when Morgan starred in a very sexually charged dream of his. They had been working out in the gym and Spencer couldn't stop staring at the sweat glistening on Morgan's dark skin as they cooled down. Noticing his wandering eyes Derek questioned him about it and Spencer had admitted to his attraction to Derek and the two of them had made love right there in the gym. Spencer had woken very aroused and very confused. Needless to say he had taken care of himself while still pondering the dream. His realization of his love for Derek became obvious when he started fantasizing about the other man while he masturbated. Morgan was a self-proclaimed ladies man and wouldn't give Reid the time of day. Sure they were good friends, like brothers in fact, but he knew that his love for Morgan would never be returned. It doesn't mean I can't imagine, though, he thought with a smirk as he increased his strokes.

"Oh yes, right there," Reid crooned as his fingers ran up the ridge on the underside of his cock. He jerked his hips upward needing more. He could feel sweat beginning to cover his forehead. He could feel the heat building at the base of his spine. It wouldn't be long now, he reflected. Furiously he pinched his nipples with his left hand while furiously jacking himself off with his right. He came with a shout covering his hand and the sheets with the warm sticky fluid. He allowed himself to come down from the orgasmic high slightly but he knew that his masturbation session that had just ended wouldn't be enough. He knew he'd need at least one more orgasm if not two for him to be satisfied. It was time to change tactics he decided. -----------------------------

Opening the drawer of his nightstand Reid pulled out the items he was searching for. A bottle of lube and a dildo. Covering his fingers in lube he allowed first one then another and finally a third finger into his tight channel. Once he felt prepared he covered the dildo with a generous amount of lube and slid it into his ass. A moan came from the prone man as the dildo filled him. He started a brutal pace hitting his prostate every time. He'd decided not to touch his cock. He knew he could make himself come without that happening. A few minutes later he was proven right. Spencer Reid came for the second time in fifteen minutes. Needing one more orgasm he reached out with the hand that wasn't pumping the dildo in and out and grasped his slick cock and began moving furiously up and down the slick member. Within minutes he was coming again screaming out Derek's name allowing his eyes to close for a brief moment. Coming back to awareness he allowed himself a brief smile before climbing from the bed and heading for a shower to clean himself up.

Finished


End file.
